Pet
by IhugNico
Summary: At least the Baltics were treated like human beings, and not like some animal. What did he do to diserve this? Treated as if he were a mere dog? Why would he do this? There was no escape. All he could do was sit there and take the abuse. T FOR VIOLENCE! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a fic inspired by a picture I saw;_**

**_Here's the link:_**

h t t p : / / i 1 0 2 4 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / y 3 0 9 / L e t e k P e p e k / H e t a l i a % 2 0 B u l g a r i a / B u l g a r i a I t a l y 0 0 0 . j p g

* * *

><p>Bulgaria woke up to see he was lying on a rug in front of a fireplace. He frowned, when did he get here? He sat up and stretched, looking around. It was then he realized he was at Russia's house. Why was he here?<p>

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Russia himself walk in the room. He was holding a small item in one of his hands, Bulgaria couldn't tell what. Russia smiled at him, "Ah. Hello, Bulgaria. Are you enjoying your stay?"

Bulgaria looked up at him, "Did you kidnap me? I was at my house and I woke up here!"

Russia frowned, "Da. I admit to taking you. But it was for good purpose." He knelt down in front of Bulgaria and smiled. "You see, recently I realized how much you remind me of a puppy."

Bulgaria frowned, a puppy? How was he like a puppy?

"And, I've always wanted a dog." He smiled, "Plus, I only get to see you at Soviet meetings. And you've always been my favorite; the most loyal."

Bulgaria blinked, was that why he was like a dog? He was loyal?

Russia smiled, "It gets so lonely being by myself at home. I thought I could keep you around for company." He smiled that smile that was childish but sinister at the same time. "I even got you a present."

Bulgaria stared at him, a present? What kind of present?

Then Russia held out the object he was holding; laying it out on his palms. Bulgaria's eyes widened when he realized what it was. It was a leather collar, with two metal tags on it. One was diamond-shaped and it had 'Bulgaria' engraved on it. The other was circular, with three stripes running horizontally; the top white, the middle green, and the last red. Like the Bulgarian flag.

Bulgaria blinked, "Y-you aren't going to put that on me are you?"

Russia smiled, "Why would I go to the trouble of getting it if I wasn't going to make you wear it?"

He leaned forward and placed it around Bulgaria's neck, tightening it so it pressed against his skin. It was rough, it rubbed, and it was downright uncomfortable. Bulgaria reached up and tried to loosen it, but Russia swatted his hand away. "Ah-ah-ah. Don't take it off."

Bulgaria blinked and looked up at him, wide-eyed.

Russia smiled, "Don't take it off. I wouldn't want you to do that."

Bulgaria huffed, folding his arms and gritting his teeth. Russia smiled and patted his head, "Good boy…"

Bulgaria cringed and closed his eyes. He heard a click and his eyes shot open again. He looked up and saw Russia holding the end of a leash. It was about 157 centimeters long…And latched to his collar. Bulgaria looked up at Russia confused.

"I wouldn't want you to run away." He said. He tugged on the leash, as if he was trying to walk a dog. Bulgaria stood up and decided to follow him.

Russia walked into his living room and walked over to a black metal cage meant for a large dog like a Great Dane. Russia opened the gate and pointed to it, "Get inside."

Bulgaria's eyes widened. "That thing isn't big enough for me! You must be crazy!" Which earned him a smack.

Bulgaria gasped, looking up at Russia and touching his cheek. Russia stared at him, "Bad dog." He said. Then pointed to the cage again. "Get in the cage."

Bulgaria this time didn't argue, out of fear of being slapped. It was cramped, he only had enough room to sit on his knees or lie on his back. If he stretched out his arms his hands touched the walls it was so narrow.

Apparently Russia knew that he could've reached through and unlatched the door, so the metal links were square and only wide enough to poke his fingers through.

Russia took the leash off before closing the gate. He looked at him and smiled, "Oh, you'll make a good pet." He said, smiling. "I'll take good care of you, don't worry."

Bulgaria knew then and there he was lying through his teeth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poor Bulgaria! :(<em>**

**_Reveiw if you want this to continue!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Bulgaria sighed, curling up on his side and staring at the wall. The tightness of his collar prevented him from taking deep breaths. His stomach growled and he winced, if Russia was going to keep his promise he would've fed him by now.

He heard footsteps and he looked up, he saw Russia kneel down in front of his cage and he shied away. Russia smiled at him, before going over and unlatching the cage, Bulgaria was already planning a break for it. Russia looked at him, "Come out."

Bulgaria nodded and crawled out. He stood up and looked at Russia. Before grinning maniacally, "See ya'!" and raking off down the hallway.

He heard Russia yell in outrage behind him and he burst through the doors; taking off as fast as he could. He couldn't see a thing because of a blizzard, but he still ran; trying desperately to get away from that place. After a while his legs gave out and he collapsed. He was freezing and possibly going to get sick, but at least he was away from Russia. He smiled, "I'm free…" he whispered.

But then he tensed when he heard the sound of snow crunching. He looked up, desperately praying that it wasn't who he thought it was.

Apparently, he had done something to anger God, because a pair of violet eyes stared down at him. His head snapped to the side as a faucet pipe came in contact with his skull. "Bulgaria's been a bad boy." He heard Russia say.

He was then slung over Russia's shoulder and he whimpered. He heard Russia chant, "Kolkolkolkolkol…" as he was carried back. Bulgaria cried silently, his tears freezing on his cheeks.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

He was dropped on the ground (none too gently) in Russia's house, near the metal cage. Russia stared down at him, "Bad dogs have to be punished."

Bulgaria's eyes widened and he shrank back; which was a big mistake as he found himself cornered by the lavender-eyed man. Russia tapped his pipe against his palm, "I thought I'd be able to trust you. Apparently I can't."

Bulgaria winced and he waited for the impact of the pipe against his body. It came first on the top of his head, then on his back, knocking him to the ground. Russia used the end of his pipe to flip Bulgaria over on his back, "I actually came to give you food. Never mind now, I can see you don't deserve it."

Bulgaria felt tears pour down his face and Russia stuffed him back in the cage. He then picked up a large black blanket, "My boss is coming over for a meeting. I don't want him to see you." He threw the blanket over the cage, making it dark. It wasn't pitch-black, Bulgaria could still slightly see. But it was still horrible. He curled up on the plastic bottom of the crate, sighing sadly. He closed his eyes and somehow managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review if you want this to continue!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Bulgaria's eyes opened at the sudden light. His eyelids fluttered open and he flinched, looking up. He expected Russia, but was graced with seeing Estonia standing in front of him. Estonia stared at him for a minute. "I can't help you. I'm sorry. Russia just told me to take the blanket off."

Bulgaria sighed in disappointment, but nodded. Estonia stood up and walked away, leaving Bulgaria alone. Bulgaria stared at the wall, thinking. So many questions were running through his mind. Why was Russia doing this? Why was he only keeping him hostage? Or were there others? He wasn't even part of the Soviet Union! He was just a satellite nation! As he thought about it, his eyes started welling up with tears as he thought about how long he was going to have to stay with Russia. Why did he join the Soviet Union? He could've just sided with America and avoided all of this disaster. It was a bit too late now.

He felt tears well up in his eyes and he squeezed them shut, sniffling. He jumped when he heard a voice whisper, "Aw… Don't cry…"

Bulgaria again was expecting Russia, but the voice was too feminine to be Russia's. He blinked and looked up, seeing a woman sitting there. She had cropped silvery hair and dark blue eyes.

Bulgaria looked at her questioningly, "You look familiar… Do I know you?"

The woman blinked, "Huh? Oh! I'm Ukraine!" she grinned.

Ukraine stared at him for a moment; he had soft brown eyes and black hair that stood up in all directions. "And you are?"

"Bulgaria…" He said, closing his eyes.

Ukraine pointed to the collar on his neck, "Doesn't that hurt? It seems awful tight."

Bulgaria nodded, "It does. But Russia won't let me loosen it."

Ukraine frowned; she never knew her little brother could be so…abusive. She unlatched the cage and Bulgaria's eyes flew open. He stared at her, confused as she reached in to try to loosen up the collar. Bulgaria grabbed her wrist, "Thank you. But please don't, he'll just tighten it back up and probably punish me in the process."

Ukraine nodded, crawling back out of the cage and closing the door again. She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at Bulgaria. She knew she couldn't stay with him for long; Russia was going to be back soon.

Bulgaria looked at her, "Why'd you come here?"

Ukraine stared at him, "What?"

"Why'd you come over here?" Bulgaria repeated, staring at her.

Ukraine thought for a moment, "I don't know. I saw this cage and wanted to see what was inside it. Then I saw you crying and I felt bad."

Bulgaria nodded, curling up on his side and staring at the wall. Russia walked in and smiled at Ukraine, "Ah, hello Ukraine. I see you've met my pet."

Ukraine nodded, "Yes." She looked over at Bulgaria. He was staring at Russia, eyes wide and trembling. It was something Ukraine usually saw the Baltics usually do whenever Russia was around. But at least they were treated like human beings and not animals.

Ukraine stood up, "I-I should leave…" she said, before walking out.

Russia stared after Ukraine and then turned to Bulgaria, smiling. "Hello, pet."

Bulgaria gulped, desperately trying to crawl away but it was in vain. Because Russia loomed on him as Bulgaria mentally prepared himself for the unavoidable.

* * *

><p><strong><em> I guess no one likes my story because I've gotten no reviews, alerts, or favorites. Maybe I should just take this story down...<em>**

**_Review or I'll take the story down!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Bulgaria groaned, shivering as he lay in the snow. Russia had tied him up outside for who knows why. So now he was curled up in the cold, hard, unforgiving snow.

He was sore, tired, hungry, and freezing. Bulgaria stared at the house longingly. Russia was probably getting warm by the fireplace and sipping hot chocolate while he left poor Bulgaria out in the snow to freeze. Bulgaria whimpered, trying in vain to warm himself up. He heard the door open and he looked up, waiting for Russia to drag him back in the house. But instead he saw Ukraine again. She smiled at him and kneeled down, "Hi."

Bulgaria simply stared at her, not saying a word.

Ukraine sighed and folded her legs. Bulgaria closed his eyes, thinking maybe he could get some rest and stand up to Russia. He felt something cover him and he blinked, looking up. He saw Ukraine putting a blanket over him, "I don't know how much help this will be." She admitted.

Bulgaria smiled, pulling it tightly around him as Ukraine leaned up against the tree he was tied to. Bulgaria sighed, closing his eyes as he finally managed to get some sleep.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

However, this bliss was short-lived. Soon he found himself back in the cage, still shivering even though he was inside now. Russia looked at him and frowned, "What's wrong, pet?"

Bulgaria looked at him, too weak to answer, and plopped his head back down on the ground and coughing slightly.

Bulgaria whined and Russia shrugged "Okay, if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine." He walked out of the room. Bulgaria closed his eyes, wheezing and coughing. He heard footsteps and his eyes opened. He saw Latvia staring at him with pity in his eyes. That's when he felt really pathetic, to have a mere child taking pity on him."Are-are you okay?" Latvia asked.

Bulgaria smiled shakily, "I-I'm fine…"

Latvia looked at him, "Okay…" he said, before turning and walking away.

Bulgaria breathed something like "Don't go…" before falling asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review! It lets me know people like this story!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

Bulgaria stared blankly at the wall, his vision fuzzy. He heard footsteps and someone kicked the cage, causing him to jump. He looked up and Russia frowned at him, "Why don't you do anything anymore, da?"

Bulgaria looked up at him for a minute then closed his eyes and lay back down. Russia growled and kicked the cage again. "ANSWER ME!"

Bulgaria looked up at him, struggling to keep his eyes open. He wanted to respond, he just couldn't. All he wanted to do right now was rest…

Russia snorted and turned away, "You're no fun anymore, pet."

Bulgaria finally gave up the fight to keep his eyes open and dropped back to the ground, breathing heavily. Russia turned to him, "You loosened your collar didn't you, pet?"

Bulgaria stared up at him, blinking, before shaking his head no. Russia went up to him and opened the cage, grabbing his collar. Now that Bulgaria thought about it, his neck wasn't as uncomfortable as it was before, "Then why is it loose?" Russia whispered in his ear.

Bulgaria shuddered at the warm breath on his ear. He opened his mouth, trying to speak before he finally managed to croak out, "I didn't loosen it. Honest."

Russia stared at him for a moment, violet eyes meeting brown. He snorted and tightened it sharply, causing Bulgaria to emit a strangled yelp. Russia stood up, "If I see that again, I'll replace it with a choke chain."

Bulgaria nodded stiffly, maybe Ukraine had done it? He didn't know. He was mad but not at the same time. She was probably just trying to help, not knowing that it would make it worse. He sighed, going limp; he didn't even start when there was a knock at the door. Russia quickly threw a blanket over the cage and went to get the door. He opened it and saw Georgia standing there, "Oh, hello, Georgia. What brings you here?"

Georgia folded her arms behind her back, her freckles highlighted in the dim light, "Since the next Soviet Meeting is at my house. I thought I should discuss it with you?"

Russia nodded, "Ah, of course. Come in." He moved out of the way to let Georgia in.

She looked around, "Nice place you got here." Then her eyes fell on the covered crate in the corner, almost hidden from view. "What's that?" She asked.

Russia followed her gaze, "Nothing you should worry about."

A soft whine emitted from the cage and Russia kicked it, then there was silence. Georgia smiled, "It's a dog, isn't it?"

Russia stared at her, "Uh, yes, a dog."

Georgia clapped her hands, "Oh I love dogs! What kind? What does he look like?"

Russia thought for a moment, "A black Karakachan."

Georgia nodded, "Oh I see! What's his name?"

Russia frowned, "I just call him pet."

Georgia giggled, "Can I see him?"

Russia said, "NO!" a little too fast.

Georgia stepped back, "Oh… I-I… Sorry…"

Russia sighed, "It's okay. It's fine." He smiled, "Why don't you go in the kitchen and I'll be there in a minute?"

Georgia nodded, "Okay!" Before walking out of the room.

Russia turned to the metal cage and lifted up the cover, Bulgaria lifted his head up to look at him, shaking terribly. Russia beat his faucet pipe on the top of the cage, causing Bulgaria to emit a small sound and cover his ears. "Quiet down! You are to shut up whenever I have visitors, understood?"

Bulgaria stared at him for a minute and Russia hit the cage again, "Understood?"

Bulgaria nodded and hit his head against the ground coughing slightly and then whimpering from the effort. Russia nodded, "Good." Before turning and leaving.

Ukraine stared at the scene from her hiding place, for the first time, she was actually mad at Russia. Couldn't he see that he was hurting Bulgaria? If he kept this up he would eventually kill him. She stared at Bulgaria, who was now sleeping fitfully. She weighed her options before finally deciding that she was going to confront Russia on the matter. She stood up and started toward the kitchen.

**_Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

When Ukraine threw open the door she saw Russia leaning in a chair, drinking from a bottle of vodka and laughing. Ukraine walked up to him, "This is your meeting?" she snapped.

Russia looked up at her with a bored look, "Hello, Ukraine." He said.

Ukraine looked at Georgia, then back at Russia, "We need to talk."

Russia stared at her, then leaned in, "Is it about the pet?"

Ukraine's shoulders tensed, "It has everything to do with _the pet._"

Russia sighed, but nodded. He apologized to Georgia and told her that he would be back before standing up and following Ukraine outside. He shut the door and stared at her, "What did he do? He loosened his collar again didn't he?"

If she hadn't already before, that was when she snapped. "First of all, that was me who loosened the collar!" She got up on her toes so she was almost eye-level with Russia, "And SECOND of all! You need to let him go!"

Russia smiled at her, shaking his head and making a 'tsk' noise, "Ah, Ukraine, Ukraine, Ukraine… He isn't simply a wild animal that I can just let go-"

"That's how you're treating him!" Ukraine barked, just about ready to slap his smug face. "He isn't a dog! You can't just keep him locked up in a cage!"

Russia took a sip of his vodka, "They put people in cages all the time in jails, what makes this so different?"

Ukraine's mouth opened and closed, like a fish, before she finally managed to form words, "It's completely different! Number one he hasn't done anything! Number two they're called cells, which isn't anything at all like that crate you're keeping him in! Number three, you're treating him like he's some kind of dog! In fact, I'm now glad I never got you a puppy, if this is how you were going to treat it!"

Russia stared at her, "He's perfectly fine."

Ukraine rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, he's just all healthy and chipper!"

Russia smiled, "Of course he is! He just hasn't been as fun the last few days…"

Ukraine finally gave in to her inner intentions and slapped Russia across the cheek. He blinked, looking down at her, "…Sis?"

Ukraine clenched her fists, trying to regain control, "And have you noticed anything else different about Bulgaria?"

Russia tapped his chin, "Well, he won't even respond to me whenever I ask him a question and seems to be sleeping a lot…"

"He's sick, you…you…" She cringed before finally spitting it out, "ВироДок*!" she snapped.

Russia stared at her, "Sis? Are you okay?"

Ukraine trembled, gritting her teeth, "Russia, he's sick. Can't you see that? You left him in the snow and he got sick!"

Russia smiled, "Oh, that's it? For a moment I thought it was serious."

Ukraine blinked, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING?"

Russia stared at her, "He'll bounce back; I don't need to do anything."

All Ukraine wanted to do right now was kick Russia where the sun don't shine, but she decided not to stoop that low. "You aren't even going to do anything? You're just gonna let him sit there and expect him to recover on his own?"

Russia stared at her,"Yeah, why not?"

Ukraine growled and rubbed her temples, "You aren't feeding him, beating him with that pipe on a regular basis, and tying him up outside whenever you want. And you expect him to get better?"

Russia glared at her, "He's my pet, I can do what I want with him."

"HE IS NOT A PET!" Ukraine snapped.

Russia growled, "You know what? Just for that I'm putting him outside."

Ukraine's eyes widened in horror, "No! You-you can't!"

Russia was already walking toward the living room with a leash, "I can and I will."

Ukraine stared after him and hit her head against the wall. How did she always manage to make things worse?

**_I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but a Karakachan is a kind of Bulgarian dog. They are sometimes called the Bulgarian Sheep Dog. And Russia said it was black because Bulgaria has black hair._**

**_Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Bulgaria blinked, staring up at the grey ceiling as he was dragged by a leash down the hall. What had he done this time? He had been asleep! Then the door opened and he shuddered as the cold leaked through his thin clothing. He watched as Russia tied the leash to a tree branch, all while cursing silently to himself in Russian. Then he turned and walked back into the house.

Bulgaria stared after him, now lying on his stomach in the snow. He carefully rolled over on his side and curled up in a tight ball. He waited, hoping Ukraine would come out. When she didn't he sighed helplessly, curling up on his side and staring at the endless white that seemed to taunt him…

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Russia walked back into the kitchen, where Georgia was still waiting patiently. Russia smiled, "I'm sorry, Georgia, something's come up. We'll have to get together some other time."

Georgia nodded, "It's okay; I had to leave soon anyways."

Russia grinned warmly, "I see." He opened the door as Georgia grabbed her jacket and walked out. He waited until he was sure Georgia was gone before getting in his car and driving away. It was time he made a few changes.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Ukraine had brought Bulgaria back in the house, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she tried to warm him up. She heard a car pull up and she put Bulgaria in the cage, muttering "Sorry" before closing the door.

Russia walked in and looked at Bulgaria; he didn't seem to mind that he was in the house, as he had been outside when he had left. He walked over to the cage; Bulgaria didn't stir.

Bulgaria didn't even seem to notice something being slipped over his head until he felt the cold metal on his throat. Ukraine, who was watching from around the corner, gasped when she realized what it was.

Russia leaned in close to Bulgaria, "I warned you." He mumbled, before hooking a leash onto the chain and pulling it through one of the links of the cage.

Bulgaria seemed to still be trying to figure out what was on his neck. He ran his fingers along the length of the object, his eyes slowly widening. "Is this…"

Russia smiled, "A choke chain." He answered.

Bulgaria's eyes widened as he stared up at Russia, he didn't speak again. Russia tugged slightly on the leash, "So when you're bad, I can just pull on this."

Bulgaria trembled slightly and tried to back away; thankfully Russia had given him some leash so he could at least move around without fear of being strangled.

Russia laughed, "See! I know what do to make you fun when you get boring!"

Bulgaria tried to at least stay awake whenever Russia was in the same room, but he always seemed to fail. Russia smiled and patted Bulgaria on the head before closing the door to the cage and leaving the room. Bulgaria stared after him, before mumbling "Wuh'd I do?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of Ukraine seems OOC, I apologize. This is my first time writing her.<strong>_

_**Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ukraine walked in and looked at Bulgaria, giving him a little more leash to move, but not so much Russia would notice, before walking after Russia. She burst through the door and Russia started, before turning to her, "Oh, hello." He said.

Ukraine looked at him pleadingly, "At least be a little decent to him, please?"

Russia turned to her and groaned, placing a hand on his face and setting down the bottle he was holding. "Fine. Fine!" he stormed into the living room and opened the cage, taking the leash off of the chain before pulling Bulgaria out by his collar. Russia sat down on the couch and laid Bulgaria out on his lap, laying him so he was on his stomach. He started to pet his normally black hair, that was now streaked with red (and it wasn't hair dye), "See? I'm treating him nice!"

Bulgaria cringed every time Russia touched him. He would rather be in anyone's lap besides Russia. Heck, he wouldn't mind being in the pervert France's lap if it meant being away from Russia! He let out a soft groan that only Ukraine seemed to hear.

Ukraine stared at him, "That's not being nice!" She said.

Russia glared at her, "Do you want me to do more? Fine!" He flipped Bulgaria over on his back and rubbed his stomach hard enough to give him a rug burn. Bulgaria tried to squirm away but Russia used his free hand to yank his choke chain, causing him to yelp.

Ukraine ran forward and pulled Bulgaria away, tears in her eyes, "Stop! Just stop! You're hurting him!"

Russia turned to glower at her, "Your point being?"

Ukraine stared at him for a moment, hugging an unconscious Bulgaria closely to her chest, "Can't you be decent to him for five minutes? You-you're…" She took a breath, "You're killing him…" she whispered.

Russia stared at her, no emotion in his eyes or face, he looked at Bulgaria, then back at Ukraine. He stood up and put his arm out, "Fine, give me him and I'll be decent."

Ukraine pulled back, "No! You've done enough!" she snapped, dragging Bulgaria out of the room and going to her room. She sat down against the wall and stroked his hair, trying to get the tangles out with her fingers. She stared at the roof and sighed, why was her brother like this?

**_Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

For the rest of the week, Ukraine couldn't help but cry whenever she saw Bulgaria. Tuesday, when she had looked he was covered in bruises and cuts. His hair was plastered to his forehead with blood and every breath seemed labored.

But Friday, it had been the last straw. When she looked at Bulgaria, it was as before with bruises and wounds everywhere; but there was more to it. His legs were bent at angles that shouldn't have even been possible. His ribcage stuck out of his body like it was trying to escape and there was blood all over his clothes and a ring around his neck where Russia had pulled too hard on his chain.

But that wasn't what made Ukraine's heart break. It took her a moment to realize it, actually.

When she had walked in and Bulgaria opened his eyes, he only opened one, keeping the left shut. Ukraine stared at him and tilted her head, "Can't you open your eye?"

Bulgaria stared at her sadly, Ukraine took that as a no.

"What's wrong with it?" She said.

Bulgaria opened his mouth trying to form words, all he managed out was "Took…"

Ukraine thought for a moment. Took? What was took supposed to mean?

Just at that moment, Russia walked in, he was holding something in his hand; Ukraine couldn't tell what. Russia smiled at her, that smile of an innocent child; but Ukraine knew it was _oh so fake._ "You are visiting the pet, da?"

Ukraine glared at him, "Yes."

Russia smiled and sat down on the couch, "Well, visit away!"

Ukraine turned to Bulgaria, but was actually looking at Russia out of the corner of her eye. She saw Russia fiddle with the thing in his hand. After a moment, Ukraine realized what it was and she let out a scream.

He was holding…a ball…an _eye_ball. Ukraine stared at Russia, eyes wide. "You-you…"

Russia stared at her, "I?"

Ukraine stared at the eyeball; it had a chocolate brown iris. Just like Bulgaria's! She pointed at Bulgaria, unable to form words.

Russia stared for a moment, "Oh, yes. This?" he held it up and smiled. "I stole his eye, da?"

Ukraine stared at him, her voice barely a whisper, "How could you…?"

Russia leaned back, rolling it around on his palm, "It was fun."

Ukraine glared at her, trembling with fury. That was it. That was the final straw. She spun to face Russia and snarled, "You _monster!_"

Russia stared at her, "Ukraine?"

Ukraine picked up his pipe, which was leaning against the wall and hit him over the head with it, knocking him unconscious. She went over and opened the cage, quickly unlatching the leash to Bulgaria's choke chain and picking him up bridal-style, and then she ran.

**_Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Ukraine took a lot of twists and turns until she finally made it to a small town. She panted, sitting down on the ground. Bulgaria was shivering and she tried to warm him up as best as she could. She sighed, thinking; she had Bulgaria away from that _beast_, but what now? Where was she going to take him? Home? No, Russia would find them too easily.

That was her only thought. She sighed, looking around, her eyes lit up when she saw what looked like a motel. She grinned and stood up. It was a perfect plan! She could stay there and nurse Bulgaria back to health and then hide there until Russia had forgotten all about this!

She sat Bulgaria on the ground for a moment and took off her jacket, throwing it over Bulgaria like a blanket so no one would get suspicious. She picked him up again and started toward the motel.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Ukraine finally got into a room, setting Bulgaria down on the bed. "There." She said, smiling.

She looked around the room and dug through a few drawers, looking for a first-aid kit or something of the sort. She found nothing and sighed, she didn't want to leave Bulgaria alone, but what else could she do? She looked over and saw that he was sleeping. That would work, if only he stayed asleep until she got back.

With that in mind, Ukraine walked out the door.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Ukraine walked back in with a bag, she set it down on the dresser and wrapped up Bulgaria's legs in gauze. It was obvious he wouldn't be walking any time soon.

She cleaned his wounds and replaced his blood-stained clothes with clean ones before finally taking off his collar and choke chain. Bulgaria seemed to be breathing a lot easier now that it was off.

Ukraine tucked him in before laying on the other bed. She glanced over at Bulgaria and sighed, "I'm so sorry… I should've gotten you sooner… Maybe I could've prevented this…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Ukraine decided she had to find someone to look after Bulgaria when she wasn't there. But who to call? Belarus would probably tell Russia where Bulgaria was. The Baltics wouldn't help. She thought for a moment, then blinked. Wait, didn't Bulgaria have a brother?

She grinned; yes, if she remembered right he did! She thought for a minute more, what was his name? It started with an r…Romania! That was it! Now if only she could find his number…

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Ukraine finally managed to find Romania's phone number and waited patiently as it rang. Every buzz made her tense, what if he didn't answer? Finally she heard a click and a male's voice answer, "Salut?"

Ukraine smiled, "Is this Romania?"

There was a pause, "Vho is zhis?" he had a heavy Transylvanian accent.

Ukraine blinked, "Oh! I'm Ukraine, I don't think we've met. "

"No. Ve haven't…" Romania replied simply. "Vhat do you vant?"

Ukraine leaned over on the desk, "Um…Well…It's about your brother."

"I don't have a brother." Romania said.

Ukraine's eyes widened, "You don't?"

"No, I have a sister. Do you mean my brother in law?" Romania asked.

Ukraine twirled the cord around her finger, "Uh… Who's your brother in law?"

"Austria." Romania mumbled bitterly.

"No. I'm not talking about Austria." Ukraine said.

"Zhen what brother are you talking about?" Romania said, sounding a little bit irritated.

"So, Bulgaria isn't your brother?" Ukraine said slowly, trying to understand. There was silence on the other end of the phone and Ukraine blinked, "Hello? Are you still there?"

"I'm here." Romania said.

"Is Bulgaria your brother?" Ukraine repeated.

"Not technically. Ve're very close though. Maybe you vere mistaken." Romania said, "Vhat about him?"

Ukraine thought for a minute, trying to think of a simple way to put it. "Um…Well… He got injured really badly, to make a long story short. And I'm taking care of him. But I'm afraid to leave him alone when I have to leave home, and I needed someone to watch him. Would you be willing to do that?"

"Sure! Vhy didn't you say so?" Romania said, Ukraine couldn't see it, but he was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Vhere are you guys?"

Ukraine leaned in, "First you have to promise not to give this address to _ANYONE._"

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. Ukraine was trying to wrap bandages around the left side of Bulgaria's face to cover his missing eye. She stood up and washed her hands off before opening the door. There was a man standing there, he had scarlet eyes and ginger-blond hair. One of his canine teeth was longer and sharper than the others, almost resembling a fang, that stuck out of his mouth. A small hat with two ribbons sat on his head. He smiled, "Are you Ukraine?"

Ukraine instantly recognized Romania's voice, "Oh, hello, Mr. Romania. Ah, come in." she said, smiling and moving out of the way.

Romania blinked and walked in, looking around, his gaze fell on Bulgaria and his eyes widened, "VHAT HAPPENED?"

Ukraine walked up behind him, muttering, "It's kind of a long story…"

Romania leaned against the wall, folding his arms, "I have time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY FOR ROMANIA! :D!<strong>_

_**Before anybody says anything about Romania's accent not being logical due to historical stuff, it wasn't my idea, it was Lord Himaruya's idea. Sp blame him :/**_

_**Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

"And so I basically rescued him and brought him here." Ukraine finished. She had left out a few parts of the story, such as Bulgaria losing his eye.

Romania mumbled something that Ukraine couldn't understand and snarled before looking at Ukraine, "So vhat do you vant me to do? Stay vith you tvo because I zhink that vould be kind of avkvard…"

Ukraine blushed madly and shook her head, "Um…No. I was thinking more staying here and I can come to you whenever I need you to watch him?"

Romania nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Russia leaned back on his chair, a purple aura around him, "Belarus." He said.

Belarus blinked and looked up at him, "Yes big brother?"

"I want my pet back." Russia growled, throwing an empty glass bottle at the wall. "He was a good pet. Never talked back, fun to play with."

Belarus nodded, cleaning up the broken glass from the vodka bottle.

Russia then looked at Belarus, "I want him back." He almost whined.

Belarus smiled evilly, "Oh, yes. Don't worry, big brother. We'll get your pet back." She smiled and kissed him on the forehead, walking out of the room. Then she grinned, her eyes had a wild light to them, "We'll get him back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

Ukraine walked into the room and was immediately pinned to the wall. She felt hot breath on her neck and she shuddered. "You lied to me." A voice growled in her ear.

"Wha-what?" Ukraine said quietly.

She was flipped around to see crimson eyes glaring at her, "Vhy didn't you tell me?"

Ukraine stared at him, eyes wide, "Tell you what?"

Romania growled, "Don't play dumb! You know exactly vhat I'm talking about!"

"N-NO! No, I don't!" Ukraine squeaked, her voice strained.

Romania snarled and pointed at Bulgaria, Ukraine noticed the bandages weren't on his eye. He stared at them both, only his good eye open, blinking; thoroughly confused. Romania's grip tightened on Ukraine's arm, "Tell me vhat happened." He growled.

"It was Russia, okay! It was Russia! I left that part out because I thought you'd get mad!" Ukraine admitted.

Romania stared at her for a minute, his lip twitched slightly as he examined her, then finally he let go. "Fine. I believe you."

Ukraine blinked, bewildered. "You mean… You thought _I _tore his eye out?"

Bulgaria flinched, but the two didn't seem to notice.

Romania glared at her, "Vell, I barely know you." He said this slowly, as if trying to explain something to a small child.

Ukraine sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you, okay?"

Romania nodded slightly, before turning and walking away.

Now that she thought about it, if Romania and Bulgaria had been brothers by blood, it would be hard to believe. They looked nothing alike, for one thing. Bulgaria had black hair while Romania's was a ginger-blond. Romania had ruby irises, which if looked at a certain way had a harsh light to them. Bulgaria's eyes were a dark chocolate and a bit warmer then Romania's. Of course there were many other differences, but Ukraine didn't have time to create a list of differences between Bulgaria and Romania.

Ukraine mumbled something to herself and looked at her watch, "Um, you can leave if you want, Romania." She mumbled, still shaken from Romania attacking her.

Romania glanced at her and blinked. "I can stay…" he said, eyes flashing slightly.

Ukraine sighed, nodding. "Okay, do what you want."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review!<em>**


End file.
